frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:JavlaFrozen/*Frozen 2* "Niespodziewany gość...
Cześć albo raczej Hallo :D '' ''Wydaje mi się, że pierwsza w nocy to już za późna godzina na wrzucanie opowiadania ale może nikt się nie dowie. Co tu powiedzieć, czas się przekonać czy czytanie książek popłaca. Nie wiem co o tym myśleć, mogę napisać, że jest to kiepskie ale nie zrobię tego, Cuz just no i na dodatek chce abyście wyrazili dogłębnie swoją opinie odnośnie tego. Nie widzę tutaj przycisku bloku, także zdam się na wsze komy. Jak chcecie hejtujcie, obrażajcie, chwalcie (wow ale jestem zabawny) i bądźcie po prostu szczerzy. ---- ' - Szybciej Anno bo się jeszcze spóźnisz! - wysoka kobieta w ciemnych włosach stała przy powozie patrząc się na nadbiegającą księżniczke' Nie musiała długo czekać, ponieważ ta niczym huragan pojawiła się przy niej. ' - Już jestem! - uśmiechnęła się szeroko - Wiesz nie mogę uwierzyć, że ten dzień w końcu nadszedł' ' - Ja też ale jeżeli nie wyjedziemy zaraz to nie zdążymy, a wtedy nie będzie już tak fajnie - oznajmiła lekko sfrustrowana' ' - No dobrze, już dobrze - westchnęła i razem z drugą kobietą wsiadła do powozu - Mirando...' ' - Tak?' ' - Ciesze się, że jesteś tu ze mną i pomagasz mi - Obdarzyła ją ciepłym uśmiechem i położyła głowę na jej ramieniu' ' - Jak mogłabym ci nie pomagać, wiem jak ważny jest dla ciebie ten dzień, a do tego nie opuszczę wydarzenia w którym masz na sobie taką piękną suknie - położyła Annie rękę na jej rudych włosach, które w tym dniu zostały zaczesane i spięte w kok' ' - Naprawdę dziękuje, że uszyłaś dla mnie tą przepiękna suknie - dokończyła i prześledziła jeszcze raz wzrokiem swój ubiór.' Miała na sobie białą suknie z ręcznie zdobionymi falbankami z aksamitu oraz złotymi wstawkami na talii. Całość była bardzo dokładnie wykonana, każdy miar, każda szwa była dopasowana do sylwetki Anny ' - Nie ma za co, wiesz, przecież, że zrobię dla ciebie wszystko - puściła jej oko -...o dojechaliśmy już - dodała wskazując na duży kamienny budynek z wielkimmi szklanymi witrażami przedstawiające święte osoby' Miranda wysiadła pierwsza z powozu i powoli zaczęła iść w stronę wejścia kiedy zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę ' - Anno? czy coś się stało? - zapytała widząc zamyślone spojrzenie księżniczki' ' - c-co...nie, tylko nie jestem pewna czy to aby na pewno najlepszy pomysł, co jeżeli nie jestem jeszcze gotowa? co jeżeli nie sprostam temu? - w jej oczach pojawiły się iskry smutku' ' - Kochana...- kobieta w ciemnych włosach podeszła do niej i mocno przytuliła - nie masz się czego bać, pamiętaj, że zawsze będę przy tobie i do tego możesz na mnie liczyć....A i nie zapomnij, że chce cię zobaczyć tam w tej sukni - zaśmiała się, a Anna lekko parsknęła' ' - Ty to wiesz jak podnieść na duchu' ' - Tak, wiem...to jak? - spojrzała jej głęboko w oczy' ' - idziemy! - zawołała i wsunęła rękę pod ramię Mirandy - prowadź!' ' - jak sobie życzysz - puściła jej oko i obie wkroczyły do środka.' Wnętrze było zapełnione ludźmi pochodzącymi z Arendelle, jak i z poza niego. Byli tam przeróżni książęta oraz inne osoby występujące jako ich delegacja. Cały kościół na ten dzień został ozdobiony w przeróżne bukiety, a na drodze prowadzącej od drzwi do ołtarza leżały płatki róż. Na końcu tego stała Elsa, która jako królowa była odpowiedzialna za łączenie osób węzłem małżeńskim. Tego dnia założyła swoją starą suknie, która miała na swojej koronacji, miała odziać lodową szatę lecz sprzeciwy duchownych, że jest ona nie odpowiednia do takiego miejsca jakim jest dom boży zmusiło ją właśnie do tej ale to nie ważne, bo i tak jak zwykle wyglądała cudownie. Tuż obok niej stał on...Zielenice Anny rozszerzyły się, czuła się jakby wszyscy nagle w okół zniknęli, a ona i on byli tam teraz sami. ''' '''Wyglądał nadzwyczajnie, specjalnie dla niej wcisnął się w garnitur, który przygotowała dla niego bulda, nie był zadowolony z tego ale nie chciał też zepsuć tak wyjątkowego wydarzenia przez głupie względy. Anna ciągle miała w głowie ten moment, kiedy ten mężczyzna którego będzie mogła nie długo nazywać mężem poprosił ją o rękę. ...Tego dnia słońce świeciło tak, że ciężko było znaleźć kawałek cienia aby się schować przed nim ale też nie było na tyle gorąco aby przeszkadzało w czymkolwiek. Anna razem z Kristoffem siedzieli pod dojrzałą jabłonią opierając się o jej szorstką korę. Sven pasł się kilka metrów dalej, zasłużył na odpoczynek, w końcu musiał przywieźć ich oboje na tą polane, która znajdowała się parę dobrych kilometrów od Arendelle. ''' '''Razem obserwowali jak słońce zaczyna się coraz bardziej chować za horyzontem tworząc przy tym przepiękne barwy. ' - Wow ale to jest pięknie - stwierdziła Anna spoglądając kątem oka na Kristoffa, który się do niej uśmiechnął' ' - tak jak ty - odpowiedział z taką samą słodkością w głosie jaką ona zwykła robić' ' - Czyżby pan od lodu właśnie obdarował mnie komplementem - zrobiła chytry uśmieszek, a on tylko pokręcił głową nie przestając się uśmiechać' ' - na to wygląda i mam do ciebie pytanie...- złapał ją delikatnie za nadgarstek' ' - co to takiego? - zmarszczyła brwi' Kristoff uklęknął przed nią, a ona zasłoniła wolną dłonią usta ' - Księżniczko Anno, kocham cię ponad wszystko nie ma dla mnie ważniejszej osoby ani rzeczy od ciebie. Od momentu kiedy cię po raz pierwszy poznałem jesteś dla mnie natchnieniem, inspiracją i nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć - przełknął ślinę, ale ani na chwilę nie spuścił spojrzenia z jej jasnoniebieskich oczu - czy my...czy ja...znaczy ty...- puknął się otwartą dłonią o czoło' ' - TAK! - wykrzyczała i rzuciła się na jego szyje - zgadzam się' ' - na prawdę...wyjdziesz za mnie?' ' - kocham ciebie i nie marzę o niczym innym - Uśmiechnęła się, a na jej twarzy pojawiły się łzy radości, które on otarł swoją dłonią, a następnie pogrążyli się w namiętnym pocałunku....' Doszła w końcu do ołtarza teraz tylko parę centymetrów dzieliło ją od jej wybranka. Uśmiechał się do niej jakby nie żałując tego, że tutaj stoi ani tego co ma się zaraz stać. W mgnieniu oka jej obawy przeminęły, może to była jego zasługa, a może czegoś innego, lecz w tym momencie wiedziała już czego chce. ' - Czy ty Kristoffie bierzesz za żonę tę oto Anne, księżniczkę Arendelle, córkę Williama i Jane i obiecujesz jej miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską? - Głos Elsy wyrwał ją z rozmyślań, a jej spojrzenie powędrowało teraz na Kristoffa. Ten tylko spojrzał na nią ciepłym spojrzeniem' ' - Tak! - jego głos zabrzmiał pewnie. Widać było, że nie obawia się niczego' Królowa zwróciła się następnie w stronę swojej młodszej siostry ' - Czy ty Anno bierzesz tego tutaj Kristoffa, syna buldy i Cliffa za męża i obiecujesz mu miłość, wierność i uczciwość małżeńską?' Anna spojrzała na Kristoffa. Uśmiechnął się do niej zachęcająco, odpowiedziała tym samym ' - zga...' ' - STAĆ! - drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z hukiem, a poduch wiatru zgasił wszystkie świece w środku. Każda para oczu powędrowała w stronę drzwi. Stała tam grupka żołnierzy, którzy obstawili wejście przepuszczając po chwili jakiegoś mężczyznę. ' Elsa minęła zaskoczonego Kristoffa oraz Anne i podeszła na środek sali. Teraz w końcu mogła przyjrzeć się z kim ma do czynienia. To co ujrzała zdenerwowało ją tak bardzo po raz pierwszy od ostatniego pamiętnego napadu złości w pałacu. ' - Dzień dobry Elso, myślę, że z przyjemnością wysłuchasz mojej oferty - Powiedział z przekąsem, a na jego twarzy zagościł złośliwy uśmiech' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach